The subject of the present invention is a transmission joint body of the type comprising an envelope inside which are provided bearing paths for articulation elements of a transmission joint, and a system for connecting this joint body to a transmission shaft or to any other part of a mechanical transmission, in particular that of a motor vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to a transmission joint body in which the connection system comprises a radial flange connected to the envelope. Transmission joint bodies of this type are known which are made from a single metal piece, and in which the fixing flange is produced by forming or by molding and then machined.
It is known that the weight of such a flange is particularly high, and that such a design permits only slight variations in the specification of the flange, and does not allow standard transmission joint bodies to be designed in which only the connection system differs, depending upon the envisaged application.